Balbish legislative election, 539AER
|popular_vote1 = 986,860 |percentage1 = 18.65% |swing1 = 0.4% |image2 = |leader2 = Claude Beauvau |party2 = Centrist Alliance |leader_since2 = September 538AER |last_election2 = 29 seats |seats2 = 31 |seat_change2 = 2 |popular_vote2 = 993,000 |percentage2 = 18.77% |swing2 = 2.77 |map_image = BalCoDDep.png |map_size = 360px |map_caption = 2nd round results by department |title = Chancellor |posttitle= Chancellor-designate |before_election = Pierre Leber |before_party = Liberal Party of Balbarno |after_election = Jean Plantier |after_party = Liberal Party of Balbarno }} The legislative election took place in August 539AER and was divided into two rounds to select the 13th Chamber of Deputies of the Duchy of Balbarno. All 180 single member seats in the Chamber of Deputies were contested using a Two-round system. Background 'Federal election' The elections in the duchy came a week after the federal election in which the right wing made significant gains and the Falleen People's Party emerged the largest. In the aftermath of the election the New Labour Party eventually formed a majority and thus a government. 'The war' The election was held on the background of a war with the Shihan People's Republic and it's allies. The war was at a stalemate but Falleentium has lost it's control over most of the Haa island and discontent with the right-wing federal government was growing in Balbarno. Further, the crown prince had been assassinated in Balbarno and the press was blaming both the state government and the federal government of failing to provide proper security. 'Electoral system' The electoral system of Balbarno consists of 180 constituencies in its 7 departments. The election consists of two rounds. A candidate is elected in the first round if he or she obtains a majority of the vote in that constituency and the votes of at least one quarter of registered voters in the constituency. If no candidate is elected in the first round the two candidates who finished first and second advance to the second round for a runoff. Parties 'Mainstream parties and their goals' The Liberal Party, the Centrist Alliance, the Union of Balbish Democrats and the Conservative Party are the four largest and most popular parties. Opinion polls were putting the Conservative and Liberal Parties ahead by about 2% periodically. The Liberal Party led a campaign that centered around the continuation of its sucessful economic policy and state welfare program. The Liberals had three options depending on the outcome of the election. The first was to gain a majority and govern alone, but that was a distant possibility. The second was to govern with the support of their traditional government parties(the Centrist Alliance and the Union of Balbish Democrats) and the last was to govern with the help of their traditional partners and the left. The Conservative Party has focused mainly on the several economic blunders and the crown prince's murder which they blamed the Liberal Party for. The Conservative party had an agreement with the Party of Union(affiliated with the Imperial Party) to avoid running against eachother in a three-member 2nd round and to support the eachother in such a case against a centre or left candidate. 'Smaller parties' The other parties in the election are mainly the left and the far-right. The left was lead by the Socialist Party and the Social Democrats but was supported by the Left Front while the right was lead by the Party of Union. Another notable new party was the National Fascist Front that has started to draw supporters among the lower classes and those disgruntled by the establishment. The National Fascist Front has lead a campaign on the platform of the Shihan war and the supremacy of ethnic "Falleens" over the immigrants and the conquered peoples. Results 'Overall' The election was won by the centre and the centre-left, providing the government with a majority in the lower house. The parties have 51% of seats, with the Social Democrats providing them with supply and confidence, they have 59%. Turnout was 53%, not a surprise after the same problem in the federal election a week before. Summary of the Balbish legislative election, 539AER |- |- style="background-color:#C9C9C9" !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Parties !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center colspan="4" |Results |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Seats !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align= center |% |- |bgcolor="#FFDA1F"| |align = left | Liberal Party of Balbarno |align = right | 34 |align = right | 18.88 |align = right | 986,860 |align = right | 18.65 |- |bgcolor="#FFAD0A"| |align = left | Centrist Alliance |align = right | 31 |align = right | 17.22 |align = right | 993,000 |align = right | 18.77 |- |bgcolor="#00BBFF"| |align = left | Union of Balbish Democrats |align = right | 27 |align = right | 15 |align = right | 779,100 |align = right | 14.72 |- |bgcolor="#1C14FF"| |align = left | Conservative Party of Balbarno |align = right | 24 |align = right | 13.33 |align = right | 676,220 |align = right | 12.78 |- |bgcolor="#E01032"| |align = left | Socialist Party of Balbarno |align = right | 23 |align = right | 12.77 |align = right | 676,220 |align = right | 12.47 |- |bgcolor="#737373"| |align = left | Party of Union |align = right | 18 |align = right | 12.77 |align = right | 519,400 |align = right | 9.81 |- |bgcolor="#DB1478"| |align = left | Social Democrats |align = right | 14 |align = right | 7.77 |align = right | 415,520 |align = right | 7.85 |- |bgcolor="#960404"| |align = left | Left Front |align = right | 7 |align = right | 3.88 |align = right | 207,760 |align = right | 3.92 |- |bgcolor="#000000"| |align = left | National Fascist Front |align = right | 2 |align = right | 1.11 |align = right | 51,940 |align = right | 0.98 |- |align = left colspan=2 | Total !align = right | 180 !align = right | 100 !align = right | 5,289,438 !align = right | 100 |- =Will change this tomorrow - Eddy= Category:The Imperial Constitution